Maximum Ride, Runaway
by TwilightGirl100195
Summary: What happens when you compine a very confused Max, a hot Fang, and the Cullen's? When Max has to leave the flock what will happen when she sends them to the Cullen's? Will they accept her back? Please read and REVIEW! Promise its good!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfic ever and i hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of these charactors, just the plotline **

* * *

MPOV

We were sitting around the camp and cooking some hot dogs. I've been rethinking my chances of leaving. I knew that Fang would be a good leader and he'd watch over the flock. I knew I trusted him completely and if I didn't leave now that they'd all die. I knew that I wouldn't let them die because of me, because of some stupid voice that they had in my head telling me to save the world a.k.a. Jeb. I can't let them get caught I had a plan. I was leaving tonight after the flock goes to sleep. I already had written my farewell note earlier and after lots of tears completed it:

_Dear Flock,_

_I'm so sorry I have to do this. I can't let you die because of me. I need you to be safe for this plan to work. You are my life, my soul, my world, and most of all my heart. I love you all more than anything and I would do anything for you. Fang, take care of them. I love you so don't get yourself hurt trying to find me. I'll come back for you I just have to do this one thing my own. Nudge find the Cullen's they'll help you all. I'll miss you so much. Take care of Fang and make sure he knows I love him and that this is for the best. Angel and Gazzy you'll always be my babies. I love you! Iggy, my brother, watch over them and make sure they don't starve. Help Nudge track down the Cullen's. They'll help you. Take care of yourself and don't blow anyone up._

_I love you all so much,_

_Max_

That was my last letter to them and I hope they find the Cullen's. I just finished stacking fists with everyone and tucked them in. I put the note in Fangs now sleeping hand, kissed his cheeck, and sett out to kill the people who ruined my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who read my storie. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to The Beginning of His Twilight! thnx for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride or Twilight they belong to the super lucky Stephanie Meyer and James Patterson **

Chapter 2

Chapter Song: Haunted by Kelly Clarkson

**3 months later…**

**FPOV**

About two months ago we found the Cullens and since then we've been living here in Forks with them. We told them our story and they told us theirs. They took ours pretty well. They were a family of vampires including Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella who was changed about a month before we found them. I never could stand it when they talked about Max so I had to leave. I think they noticed that I was upset. They knew she left us and she had told us she'd be back and until then I was the leader and I was going to have to be strong for the flock.

The day she left everyone cried for hours. I think Angel was to the point of passing out with shock. She thought it was her fault Max left and that if she'd been paying more attention that none of this would have happened. We tried to tell her it wasn't but she hasn't been the same. She hasn't talked since then only talking through our minds when she was asked a question. Nudge also changed. She isn't her usual talkative hyper cheerful self. She was more serious and rarely smiles. Iggy and Gazzy stopped making explosives but still had some just incase someone attacked. I was broken and just a shell. I've been numb since I got over the denial.

Jasper can't stand to be around me. He says I feel just like Edward did which I don't get at all. I don't think that the Cullens believe us every time we tell them she's coming back. They just look at us sympathetically. The flock and I learned after we met the werewolves that I had a new power. I can clone myself. So far I've been able to make about five of me and Nudge says it's creepy. I can also move and be invisible.

**MPOV**

I just defeated the last major branch of Itex and am going back to the flock. I know that there are still other smaller branches connected to Itex but I just can't stand being away from my family. Right now I'm using my super speed and am about and hour away from Forks. I had herd of the Cullens when I was messing around on Fangs lab top and that's why I sent them there. They were a family of animal eating vampires and were supposed to help them.

BUZZZZ… o crap flyboys.

* * *

**A/N: Please Please Please Review. The more reviews i get the faster i update.**

**The awesome,**

** Maggie**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter Song: Misery Business- Paramore

_BUZZZZ… o crap flyboys._

**MPOV**

I quickly dove down and flew towards the trees of the forest. Wait for it… wait for it… NOW! I zipped back up just as I was about to hit the trees sending about 12 flyboys into the forest, 12 down about 15 more to go. Rising back up I used my super speed and triple roundhouse kicked one landing on the bottom of its spine and sending it down. Punching and kicking with all my might I managed to end up with only 5 left.

"I...HATE...YOU...WHY...CANT...YOU…JUST…LEAVE…ME…ALONE…AND… DIE!" I screamed in between punches.

I swear I was furious. I was now going to show up after 3 months looking like a lot of crap. My shirt was torn and bloody while my jeans had rips in them. Just then I saw a person I never ever thought I'd see again, Max 2 was flying strait towards me and after about 4 days of no sleep it was starting to get back at me. The last flyboy was now down and I spun around to prepare for Ma-

BAM!!!!!!!!!!

I was pushed hard at my side sending me flying strait for the trees. I tried pulling my wings out to catch me but was too late. I fell through the branches of many trees and tore my wings. I hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater and waited for the darkness to overcome me. I felt a hand grab at my shirt and looked up at Max 2.

"You're Flock and the Cullens are dead." she said. "We just were on our way back from there when we ran into you and I thought, 'What the hell? Lets just kill poor little old Maxi while were at it."

At that she pushed me back down and kicked me hard in the side of my head. Everything went black.

**FPOV**

"FANG!!!!!!!!!" I heard Angel shriek from the kitchen downstairs.

I flew down the stairs **(A/N: Not really he just ran really fast.) **and into the kitchen with a bang! Angel was cowered with Alice crouching down trying to comfort her in the corner.

"What? What happened!?" I said. This was the first time I'd herd her actually talk since Max left and I'd never seen her so scared.

"F-Fang it's… its MAX!!!!" she screamed. I ran over to her.

"What are you talking about? What about Max?" I asked super worried now.

"S-She… Max 2… t-trees…" she sobbed.

"Angel what did you say?"

"She was fighting flyboys and then Max 2 came and hit Max in the side and then Max went flying into the trees and crashed." She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Fang she…she didn't c-come b-back up!!!" she was crying into Alice's shirt now.

My whole body went stiff when Alice's eyes went blank.

"Uh oh." She said. I saw Angel automatically straiten up with a look of full hatred on her face.

"Fang?" She asked me.

"Yes?"

"Revenge" she said with the most evil look I had ever seen on her face.

Just then the front door banged open and the flock charged down the stairs. A couple feet away we saw an evil Max, Max 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to WingedVmapireGirl, 123-Cat-Cat-321, and TheBeginningOfHisLife thnx soo much for reviewing it makes me so happy.** **Also i'm really sorry to say that i messed up when i posted chapter 3 if it got sent to you twice its because i'm new to all of this. This so the longest chapter i've typed so far. FYI the chapters should keep getting longer as I go on. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. also i noticed that alot of people click on and read this but they dont review. FYI the little green button wont bite so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: These things are SOOOOOOOOO stupid but if i must i am obviously not james patterson or stephanie meyer if i have no life and sit on the computer rotting away all day. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Chapter Song: Fall To Pieces - Avril Lavigne

_Just then the front door banged open and the flock charged down the stairs. A couple feet away we saw an evil Max, Max 2._

**MPOV**

I woke up on the damp forest ground with the most terrible head ace. My wings were throbbing and I was sore all over. I needed to get to the Cullen's house. I knew that they couldn't be dead I mean I would have felt it right? The world would have felt different right? Whatever there is absolutely no chance that they are dead. Eater way I had to find out. I slowly walked out to a clearing and spread my wings. This was going to really get me tomorrow. I thought taking off towards Forks.

**FPOV**

How dare she?!?! How FREAKING dare SHE!!! I thought as I saw Max 2 grin from outside the house. I was about to attack when she spoke.

"I hate to be the one to inform you of this but I'm afraid poor little Maxi wont be able to make it tonight. She sends her regret to all of you freaks." She said and laughed.

I charged at her now furious. I saw her grin wider and take off flying super speed up towards the skies.

"IF YOU EVER STEP ONE FOOT NEAR THIS HOUSE OR MY FAMILY AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" I screamed at her. Her grin got wider and she looked back down at me.

"Good luck with that." She sneered and flew off.

**MPOV**

Almost there I told myself. I was flying about one minuet from the house getting ready to land when Fang ran out. Relief flooded through me as I realized Max 2 had been lying. I landed a few yards away from him and studied his face. He was glaring at me beyond angry as I stepped forward.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK." He screamed at me.

I furrowed my brow and looked at him confused. He'd never told me not to come back, ever and he's never been this angry with me either.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hurt. I knew that I deserved this after leaving all alone by him self. But I didn't actually prepare myself for it.

Suddenly six vampires and four more flock members appeared behind him. I could already tell this was not going to end well they were all furious with me. Then I herd four evil chuckles surrounding me. Someone grabbed me from behind and I was too week to struggle against them.

"F-Fang? It's me." I said. I was actually getting scared. I didn't know why Fang was so mad I mean if he didn't want me to come back I'd just leave.

Hard strong hands grabbed my neck and I instantly recognized them as Fangs. What was he doing? Wait how could he be right behind me if I'm looking right at him? Whoa Fang can clone himself! That's so awesome. I was instantly brought up from my train of thought when the hands around my throat tightened their grip I looked up to see Fang walking towards me with an evil grin on his face.

"Fang stop your hurting me!" I said in my leader voice. He just grinned wider and the hands tightened further. Oh no he was going to kill me! "Fang stop now!" I was starting to resort to begging.

I knew that I couldn't fight back because I was still way too weak but I had to try. My struggling made him grip my neck really and like this was now going to leave bruises if he kept this up. His clone started pushing me forward while I tried to escape. About a foot away from him Fang closed the distance and grabbed my neck for himself cutting off almost my entire airline.

"**STOP**! **Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, make him stop**!" I screamed. I knew I didn't want to die now, not here, not like this and _defiantly_ not by my right hand man. For a split second I saw Angels face twist from its revenging form to scared.

"Fang!" she screamed freeing herself from Alice's grip but getting caught by one of Fang's clones.

Black dots started clouding over my vision as I tried to continue getting air into me.

"Fang stop! It's the _real_ Max. You have to stop!" Angel screamed.

Fang looked into my now fading brown eyes and his expression turned horrified as he dropped his hands from my neck. I fell to the ground limp and gasping for air chocking, en looking up at all of them upset and frightened. Why had my best friend just tried to kill me?

"Max?" he asked. I was starting once again to feel the pain Max 2 caused and I looked up at him.

"What the heck was that for? I come back after 3 months and _you_ try to kill me? What is that twice now today?!" his eyes started tearing up as he looked down at me.

"M-Max I thought you were dead. Max 2 came and said she killed you. I didn't mean to… I thought that…" he trailed off apparently not being able to finish his sentence but I knew what he meant. After 3 months I could still read him like an open book.

I walked up to him and hugged him hoping that he'd know that he was forgiven.

"Wait so this is the _real _Max?" Asked a really tall and gorgeous guy, I giggled.

"The one and only." I answered.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY ALL MAKE ME SOO HAPPY!!!!! IF YOU REVIEW YOU ALL GET HOT COCO!!!!!**

**tHe OnE aNd oNlY **

**maggie **


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: i'm so sorry for not updating in a while and thnx for the reviews. I know this chapter is short but i need it in order to make chapter 6. It's mostly a filler. I'll be updating chapter 6 today too for all those who reviewed. Also if you are reading this story but not reviewing please review it really is totally awesome. FYI if anyone wants to know a/b the chapter songs they are just the songs that i listen to and think go with the chapter (you should totally listen to them because they are super good songs). This chapter is deticated to Hannah, Mik, Rachael, and Angie my BFFs.

**Disclaimer: do i look like i own twilight or MR...? i thought so. **

_**Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Chapter Song: Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls

_I walked up to him and hugged him hoping that he'd know that he was forgiven._

"_Wait so this is the __real __Max?" Asked a really tall and gorgeous guy, I giggled._

"_The one and only." I answered._

**MPOV**

Suddenly I felt an angel sized rock slam into my side.

"Max I missed you so much." she sobbed squeezing me with all her strength. "Please don't leave again." She continued as I held her close.

"Shhh… I wont I promise." I said trying to calm her while two more people joined the hug.

"You'll really stay?" asked a teary-eyed Nudge. Wow that's about the shortest sentence I've ever herd her say.

"Of course I'll stay. I'm so sorry for leaving I missed you so much." Aww man! Now I, Maximum Ride who can still count on one hand the amount of times she's cried, am getting teary.

"We'll hold you to that." I turned and saw Iggy standing behind me and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Iggy. I know I shouldn't have left you to deal with Mr. Emotional over there." I said trying to lighten the mood. We both started laughing. Then he started sobbing into my shoulder.

"Max I can assure you right now that you are not gonna ever leave. I've got my eye on you." I stepped back once he was done sobbing and looked strait at him.

"Well that makes me feel good being watched by the blind guy."

I let go of Iggy and walked up to the Cullens. Looking them up and down I began to recognize them from the descriptions I'd herd. Carlisle was the older male with blond hair and that meant the woman who he was holding was Esme. Esme looked like the motherly figure for them. I'd heard of Edward and his bronze hair which meant the pretty girl with dark brown hair was Bella. Rosalie was the beautiful blond and the muscular guy beside her was Emmett. That left Alice and Jasper. Alice was very pixie looking with short black spiky hair and Jasper had blond hair and looked very calm.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my flock while I couldn't. I don't know how I could possibly repay you for keeping them all safe." I said. Esme and Carlisle stepped forward.

"Don't worry honey, it was no problem. Will you be staying with us?" asked Esme. I already liked her she was reminding me of Dr. Martinez with her hospitality.

"Sure." I replied.

* * *

**I'll give whoever reviews Max's mom's chocolate chip cookies!!! Passes out cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okaayyy now i no wat your thinking so put the pitchforks and fire sticks down... i can explain. (although it might not be a good idea) most of you are wondering : why is it taking her sooo long to update? well the truth is... (cowers in the corner) i was too lazy to post it. lol anyway thank you all so much for reviewing! it made me so happy! I'm posting this chapter because i really wanted to give u guys one more thing in 2008. i mean really if you think about it this is your only chance to live at this exact time on this day, in this hour, in this minuet, at this exact second. I no that probrably made no since but i dont care lol. heres your new years eve gift.**

**_DiScLaMeR:_ hate these but dudes i apparently am NOT james patterson or stephanie meyer. FYI i hate the goverment ppl they're sooo anoying! whoever thought of suing someone because they write stories was STUPID we apparently dont own it b/c just as the website says FANfiction!!!! DUH**

* * *

Chapter 6

Chapter Song: Hear Me Kelly Clarkson

**FPOV **

She was back. My Max was back and I couldn't be happier. The hole in my chest was gone and had been replaced by joy and relief. She turned away from the Cullens when they walked inside coming towards me. Angel ran in to talk to Alice followed closely by Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. They had a lot of talking to make up for. Max was about two feet away when she used super speed to run to me grabbing me into a hug.

I have never been a hug kinda person but I couldn't help it, I gripped her tightly against me and breathed in her scent while she started crying into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Fang I didn't want to leave but I had to. I missed you so much and I-I'm just so happy to see you again but I feel so bad. I shouldn't have ever left you alone and responsible for the flock. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to any of you."

"Shhh…its okay we are all fine and happy to have you back." I said.

Then she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek turning back towards the house. I waited a few minuets a little shocked and walked back to the house.

"Fang are you and Max like together?" asked a very excited Angel and Nudge together. They were both bouncing up and down when Angel and Alice zoned out. Ugh why do we have to have two physics Alice is enough! Angel came back and looked up at me disbelievingly.

"O my gosh!!! Alice won the bet!" screamed Angel.

"What bet?" said a voice at the top of the stairs. Walking to the bottom was Max with dripping wet hair and pale skin.

"Man Max at least my tan is real." I said grinning. She glared at me.

"Mines real I just haven't been in the sunniest areas." She said.

"Suuure."

"No really what bet?" she asked looking at Angel who pretended locking her mouth. When I looked back at Max she had a glossy look in her eyes and her mouth slightly open showing off her beautiful lips. O my did I just say that? No no no bad Fang. Think different thoughts. Angel giggled from the couch and whispered something to Nudge who looked at me and laughed.

"Angel get out of my head." I said and put up my mind blocks up.

"Jeez you guys made a bet about that? Well let me tell you its not coming true." Max said then she zoned out again.

"How did she know what we made a bet o-" Alice was cut of by Max screaming and crumbling to the floor. I ran to catch her just in time so her head wouldn't hit. Tears were falling from her eyes and she was clutching her head I was guessing this was another brain attack.

"Shhh… Max its okay." I said trying to make her feel better. Slowly she let go of her head and sniffled. Then she pulled up in time for me to see that she was gonna be sick. I pulled her up and ran her to the bathroom just in time.

When she pulled back up I helped her over to the couch.

"Max what was that?" I asked.

"Voice got mad at me for coming here." She mumbled. What? The voice did that? Wait didn't we already discuss that the Voice was Jeb?

"You mean Jeb?" she nodded.

"It says it's too dangerous for me to be here. He says that my new powers could kill you if I get to mad. Do I ever get mad at you?" she said the last sentence sarcastically but I could tell she was scared.

"What are your new powers?" I asked. Wasn't she already able to run and fly super speed, and have a voice in her head?

"Um…" she started unsure whether or not to tell me.

* * *

**REVIEW**** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW -If you have read this far than that apparently means you aren't listening so REVEIW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay i know i vanished off the face of the world for a couple weeks and i am TOTALLY sorry for not updating but i was really buisy with school and i had really bad writers block. I was also trying to find a totally awesome power for Max but i ended up going with a kinda X-men thing lol. OMG i got twentyfreakingfive reviews! THNX SOOOO MUCH! please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: -pokes disclaimer button- "Is this thing on?"**

* * *

Chapter 7

Chapter Song: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

"_What are your new powers?" I asked. Wasn't she already able to run and fly super speed, and have a voice in her head? _

"_Um…" she started unsure whether or not to tell me._

"You see I am actually a really, really strong telepath and can manipulate air like the static and electricity and stuff, and I also have a power that will make people come to me if I need to electrocute them. But electrocuting them is extremely dangerous and it doesn't work like you think it does. I only know how to exchange the electricity through one way but it is really weird to do it to people and I wont do it to girls until I can figure out how to spread it through other parts of my body."

"Can you show us it anyway?" asked Nudge.

"Um… Yeah but their wives and girlfriends wont be to happy with me." I answered.

All the sudden Alice and Angel started cracking up laughing.

"What's up with them?" I asked. Angel answered through her giggles.

"We… Can… See… the… Future!" O great another power to add to Angel's still growing list.

"Do it to Fang because I don't think that Jasper can handle it and Rose would kill you if you did it to Emmett and it'd just be plain weird to do it to Carlisle and Edward," Alice started saying after she stopped laughing. Then Angel took over.

"And you can't do it to Iggy because he cant see." Huh, this will be weird. I looked at the flock and the vampires.

"Okay but you asked for it." I walked over to Fang and shot one last glare to Alice.

"I need you to stand up and come over here." I told him. He obeyed and followed me.

I shut my eyes and started concentrating on the electricity in the air, then I started my awesome hypnotizing power. I opened my eyes and looked strait at him watching _his_ eyes cloud over. Then I stepped closer and kissed him waiting for the moment to let go of the trance and let the electricity flow through me. As we continued I noticed the ends of my hair turning pink and let go of the trance, transferring the electricity into him. When he started shaking I pulled away not wanting to hurt him and feeling guilty for even agreeing to this. He passed out as I stopped and I caught him before he hit the ground. Then I looked at my hair seeing as it was still hot pink. Huh, that never happened before. Then again when I kissed Fang I felt a different kind shock go through me. When I set him down on the ground I felt another wave of guilt go through me from making him pass out.

"Fang? **Fang wake up!!!!**" I asked, trying to make him wake up.

* * *

**LOL i totally had to put that kiss in there. When i origionally wrote this I was gonna do it with Edward and like have Fang get REALLY jealous but that would have been just WIERD. if any of you have any ideas then please tell me because i really need some help. REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry this chapters so short, its just a filler and i have HORRIBLE writers block but now I at least know where this story is going!! yayyyy!  
DIsclaimer: dont own it**

* * *

Chapter 8

Chapter Song: This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy

It had been a few weeks that we had been with the Cullens and we were having some of the best times of our lives, but we all know what happens when you finally get something good. Exactly, it all gets taken away!

The sun was shining down and I was walking around talking to fang about what we do next when we heard the buzzing of flyboys. From the looks of it there were about fifty and it would be a tuff fight. Fang and I both jumped into fighting positions and jumped up into the air pushing down our wings hard to keep aloft. Then we attacked.

After roundhouse kicking one I punched it hard in the face and clapped my hands down on its ears sending them down. Fang was fighting about five and sending them down like dead flies. I spun back around dodging a hard punch to my right cheek and used the forbidden move on about three of the ones not paying much attention, and did another 360 to check for anymore enemies. Then I herd the swooshing of wings, a bunch of werewolves, and a coven of vampires coming toward us to help out.

While I was doing this I wasn't bothering to notice the strong stench coming from the flyboys mouths. I was also to busy to notice Fang pass out and get caught by the flyboys or me for that matter. I also didn't see a flash of red hair that turned into blond or the fact that her face was transforming to look just like mine.

* * *

**THnX 4 reading please review!!!**

**The one And OnLY **

**MaggiE **


	9. AN

A/N: hello my faithful fans!!!! lol!

**The reason I am posting this AN is because I want every one to vote on my poll!!!!! I can't decide what to do and I need some help!!!!!!! I have this story line in my head and if I don't type it out I won't be able to update my other stories!!! (Don't ask I have problems,,, if you don't believe me then look on my profile page. AND WHILE YOUR THERE VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!) lol this is my first poll ever so please vote!!!!!! And if you don't vote then answer in a review: **

Poll: If Fang, from MR, was put into a house at Hogwarts, from HP, do you think he should be put in Slytherin because of his personality and his darkness and his bravery or Gryffindor because of his bravery?

And should Malfoy be his friend, or his enemy???** Answer the second question in a PM or a review. PLEASE!!!!!!**

Story update info:

First of all I would like to say thnx sooooo much for reviewing and adding me as a favorite! I would like to let everyone know that I did NOT abandon my current story Maximum Ride: Runaway. I am just sorting through some problems and ideas. I will probably be deleting the last two chapters or just rewriting it all because I think it is majorly OOC!!!!!! I hope I can update soon!!!!! Also thnx sooooo much for all liking my oneshot!!! If you haven't yet read it then READ IT!!!! lol u don't have to if you don't want to! *little daemon voice from Maggie's head speaks: yesss you do!!!!!!! Read it or die!!!!!* hahaha lol I think I might be crazier then Max lol and OMG who liked the fifth book???? Well I did!!!!!!..... if you haven't noticed yet but I have add and some other things I can also say more then 150 words per min. I think I could talk more then Nudge lol……*keeps rambling on and on about nothing* (look on profile)

**Please Vote or Review your answers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The One and Only (seriously you will nvr meet another person like me) **

**~mAgGie **


	10. CONTEST! YAYYY!

I'm hosting a contest,,, i need a fight scene between max and fang... its gonna have to be hot and faxy and like rough (verbally and physically) however rating you may want it but i really want it to be good. Can anyone help me???? i have been thinking soooo hard on what they will fight about but i just cant figure it out!!!!! It can be as long as you want it but can you please make it maybe a little long??? not like just a paragraph?

**the setting is :**

**Max and Fang get in another fight (the reason they broke up) Fang being his quiet, dark, hansom, andhorny self, decides to but in and be himself. The poll ended up being Fang is in Slytherin so he is in slytherin and max isn't in a house. THIS CONTEST IS FOR MY HP/MR crossover!!!! so they will be at hogwarts. You can PM me your chapter or email it to me. Max's power is her hair color changes according to her emotion. Right now their in a stage of hating eachother, (their really mad) it is also post MR3. and Max had left the flock before fangs flock (everyone xcept max) went to hogwarts Max and Fang are 16 (everyones 2 years older) you can use any charactors you want but max and fang will be the ones in the fight. **

I'm not sure if emails show up on fanfiction but here it is...

singer10195 gmail . com (without the spaces) if it doesn't show up then it will be as read,,, singer10195 at gmail . com without the spaces and with the at symbol.

**Fang had superstrength in this one. (so he's stronger, and she's faster)**

Whoever wins I will post it as a chapter, GIVE YOU ALL THE CREDIT, you will also get the first chapter of the HP/MR crossover and i will give you virtual cookies and hot coco. also u get all the virtual junkfood you can eat!!!! YAYYY FOR VIRTUAL JUNKFOOD!!!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!!!

the really eternally grateful, one and only,  
_Maggie_


	11. CONTEST INFO MORE INFO on setting

I'm hosting a contest,,, i need a fight scene between max and fang... its gonna have to be hot and faxy and like rough (verbally and physically) however rating you may want it but i really want it to be good. Can anyone help me???? i have been thinking soooo hard on what they will fight about but i just cant figure it out!!!!! It can be as long as you want it but can you please make it maybe a little long??? not like just a paragraph?

**the setting is :**

**Max and Fang get in another fight Fang is quiet, dark, hansom, and _horny and super strong and_ decides to but in and be himself. The poll ended up being Fang is in Slytherin so he is in slytherin and max isn't in a house. THIS CONTEST IS FOR MY HP/MR crossover!!!! so they will be at hogwarts. You can PM me your chapter or email it to me. Max's power is her hair color changes according to her emotion. Right now their in a stage of hating eachother, (their really mad) it is also post MR3 Max had left the flock before fangs flock (everyone xcept max) went to hogwarts Max and Fang are 16 (everyones 2 years older) you can use any charactors you want but max and fang will be the ones in the fight. they know all about the wizarding world and hav been living in it for years. order of things that hav already happened: **

**the flock split up. (this is not the split up scene)  
then they all met back up at hogwarts.  
Max wrks privatly for dumbledore and the order of pheonix.  
She doesn't go to hogwarts but the others do.  
Before she appears at howarts and befor the flock split up her and fang got into a fight and they all went their seperate ways.  
Noone but the order and doumbledore knows what side shes on.  
her and fang missed eachother but both are pissed that the other is there (does that make since?) like they both let their anger take over and now their in another fight because they promissed eachother never to meet again.  
fang cant decide wether to trust her or not. and is stronger than her!!!! (shes still a better fighter but if you hav a sick mind you might take this to your advantage.)  
This scene will be in a Private place that not many people know about in the castle.  
Have you ever read the storys where one minuet their REALLY pissed off and the next their trying to show all thier anger to one another through a like really hot makout session??? well this is kinda what i want and the whole scene is a hate scene. but dont have it all:  
"I hate you"  
"I hate you more"  
kiss kiss kiss kisss  
"now i lov u!"  
"i lov u too!"  
lol this is their reunion scene where 16 years of pain is all blurted out. remember max and fang are still human so they do hav emotions,,, well max has them anyway lol! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! and max is the maximum ride so she doesn't cry that much, she also isn't into all that mushy gushy stuff and shes in a fight with her rock, fang, hes all she has left. **

You can send it to me in a PM or email it to me I'm not sure if emails show up on fanfiction but here it is...

singer10195 gmail . com (without the spaces) if it doesn't show up then it will be as read,,, singer10195 at gmail . com without the spaces and with the at symbol.

**Fang can hav superstrength in this one. (so he's stronger, and she's faster)**

Whoever wins I will post it as a chapter, (i might edit it) GIVE YOU ALL THE CREDIT, you will also get the first chapter of the HP/MR crossover and i will give you virtual cookies and hot coco. also u get all the virtual junkfood you can eat!!!! YAYYY FOR VIRTUAL JUNKFOOD!!!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!!!

the really eternally grateful, one and only,  
_Maggie_


End file.
